829
Charity experiences a vision of September 10th in which she follows a trail of blood and finds Quentin dead. Synopsis : In the great house at Collinwood, young Jamison Collins remains in a possessed state. Over the past few hours he had been the object of a conflict between two people with supernatural powers. One of these is bent upon restoring Jamison's true identity, while the other is willing to let the boy die. Jamison/David hovers near death as Angelique invokes the Master of Darkness, eventually releasing Jamison and Edward from Count Petofi's possession, by dedicating herself, and Quentin, to the service of the Master of Darkness. Upon waking, Jamison recognizes Angelique and demands Quentin tell why he is trying to kill David Collins. Quentin reluctantly agrees to marry Angelique, despite insisting that he does not love her. Quentin tells Edward, who has been released from his cell by Pansy Faye to find a month of his life has passed, about Petofi, reminding Edward that the situation with Reverend Trask must be resolved. However Edward is more interested in destroying Barnabas. Charity (possessed by Pansy Faye) vows Quentin and Angelique's wedding will never take place. Pansy Faye then has a terrifying vision, in which on September 10th Angelique follows a trail of blood within Collinwood to find Quentin dead. Memorable quotes : Charity/Pansy (to Quentin, regarding Angelique): I expect you're thinking about what life will be like with Miss Moon-Eyes, ain't ya? Dramatis personae *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique * David Henesy as Jamison Collins Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan covers Jamison on the sofa. Story * TIMELINE: Edward has been under a state of possession for the last month, imposed by Count Petofi. Angelique wants to marry Quentin within the month. He will let her know the time and place in "a few days". Charity has been permanently possessed by Pansy for a week (occurred in 819). ** Today's date is August 28th. Edward thinks it is July 23rd, the last time he recalls before being possessed, which was in 803. According to Charity's vision, Quentin will die on September 10th. In the next episode, this date will be stated to be 12 days away, and in 834 it is said to be six days away; 835 will be stated to take place on September 5th, five days away. The on-screen passage of time between this episode and 837, in which September 10th occurs, would suggest two consecutive days, meaning this episode takes place on September 8th to make sense of a September 10th death date. Bloopers and continuity errors * It is not explained how Edward comes out from under Petofi's possession. Angelique does not mention Edward at all when she tries to lift Jamison's possession and when she appeals to the Master of Darkness. Why would Edward's recovery happen automatically once Angelique is successful in lifting Jamison's possession? And if it did occur automatically, why is Charity still possessed? (Though some episodes ago, Petofi seemed to suggest her possession was made permanent. But if that's the case, why wouldn't he have made Edward's and Jamison's possessions permanent?) was possessed slightly differently from Edward and Jamison; initially she was possessed the same way as them -- to reveal her "inner truth" -- but then Petofi essentially switched Charity's spirit with Pansy's; I'm not sure she's so much "possessed" any more, but rather she's had Pansy's soul put into her body for good. That may be why her possession wasn't lifted when Edward and Jamison's was. * The last date Edward remembers is July the 23rd, and it's now the 28th of August. If he's been locked in a room for over a month, what have they been doing about letting him use the bathroom? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 829 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 829 - Things That Happen When Count Petofi Isn't Around